Mama He's Crazy
by OnOn
Summary: Sequel to Need to be Next to You. How is Shego going to tell her family she's marrying Drakken? DS. Duh! Please review. No Flames please.
1. Shego's Decision

Mama- He's Crazy Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used doesn't belong to me, neither does the song bearing the same title as my story.  
  
Ch.1 Shego's Decision  
  
"Drakken?" Shego's voice echoed. Shego had just entered the almost empty garage. The only other things in there were a hovercraft, a toolbox and Drakken who was repairing the hovercraft. Drakken stopped what he was doing immediately and turned to his fiancé. He noticed she had been crying. "Shego what's the matter?" Drakken asked worriedly. "I'm a little stressed about planning our wedding. I know you said eloping would be our only option but I've double-checked and triple checked your calculations and I see no reason besides Kim Possible for us to elope," Shego explained. "But if she finds out..." Drakken began as an attempt to justify his reasoning. "Whop-de-do! Ooh Kimmie found out! I'm terrified! Come on. You proposed. Wouldn't you have thought about that before if it were that important? Besides if she does find out she can't stop us. It's not illegal to get married," Shego told Drakken reaching for his hand. Drakken pulled back. "My hands are covered in oil. Unless you want slimy hands I'd avoid contact," Drakken laughed. He knew how fashion conscious Shego tended to be. "Fine. Whatever. But I want to go to Chicago. I want my family to know I'm getting married," Shego said decisively. "You've got to be kidding! I thought you hated your brothers!" Drakken teased. "I don't hate them!" Shego told him. She knew Drakken was only teasing but his comment still made her feel guilty about breaking contact with her family. Shego shot Drakken a look. She was serious and they were going. 


	2. Names and Rules to 'Go' By

Ch.2 Names and Rules to 'Go' By  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me Within an hour Shego was packed and ready to leave Drakken on the other hand was having a little trouble with finding matching outfits. He eventually asked Shego to help him. While she helped Drakken pack Shego had a few pointers for behavior around her parents. "My mom is the type of mom who will take you shopping and is always proud of you. She just drives me insane with her old fashion views though. The type of ideas like girls should be quiet and polite. My dad is traditional in a contemporary way. He likes it when I express myself but is very protective when it comes to who I hang out with. And he's traditional when it comes to weddings. When Hego got married Dad made sure he asked his fiancé's dad. I'm positive he's going to want you to get his permission to marry me," Shego told Drakken as they packed. "What? He expects me to ask? I'm 37 years old! I don't need permission to do anything!" Drakken yelled in surprise. "I'm 33 and he treats me like his little girl. It's his job," Shego explained gently. Drakken was shocked. Shego was only four years younger than him. She didn't look or act like it. "Let's discuss names. I think both my parents will be a little confused if you keep calling me Shego," Shego said after thinking. "Not to mention how confused they'll be if I call you Drakken." "What would you like to be called?" Drakken said. He honestly didn't know Shego's real name. "My full name is Shelia Hailiana (hay-lee-on-uh) Emily Gonzales. But nobody calls me Shelia." When Shego said Shelia she sounded disgusted. "Then what do people call you?" Drakken asked he had gotten nowhere with his first question. "Hailey as an abbreviation for Hailiana. Now about your name," Shego said turning the question on Drakken. "Easy. Everyone calls me Drew. No questions asked," Drakken said briskly. So from then on they vowed to call each other by their real names in public, especially around their families. 


	3. Hego and Shego's Argument

Ch.3 Hego and Shego's Argument  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me The hovercraft was loaded, Shego was in the driver's seat, and Drakken had called in for leave from work. They were all set. Shego and Drakken were on they're way to Chicago. "Did you call your family?" Drakken asked Shego. "Not yet, I figured we could have a day of sight seeing and relaxation before we have to see them," Shego told him. "No way! You wanted to tell them. You have to call them," Drakken told her. "Fine! Then I will," Shego said indignantly Shego dialed Hego's home phone and a little girl picked up. "Hello?" Said the little girl. "Hi! My name is Shego and I was wondering if..." Shego began but the little girl cut her off. "Do know my dad then? My mom calls him Hego! D-a-a-a-D! Somebody named Shego is on the phone!" the little girl called out. Shego realized the little girl was her niece! "Hello?" Hego said eagerly into the phone. "Hey. Hego did it ever occur to you that last time I saw you, you failed to mention that I was an Aunt?" Shego said shaking uncontrollably. "Oops. I guess not. Jade and I are quite happy. And 4 years ago..." Hego said until Shego's angry screech drowned his sentence. "I've been an aunt for four whole years and no one told me?!" Shego screamed. "Sorry sis but you never called or anything within the last 5 years. We thought it would be best for Celina if she didn't know," Hego told her. "Fine, whatever. Well you might as well tell her now, cause I'm coming to Chicago today and I'll get to spend some quality time with my niece then. Ok?" Shego told him in a calm tone. "That'll be great! Just like old times!" Hego said hanging up. "Told them," Shego said smirking happily as she revved up the hovercraft and she and Drakken flew to Chicago. 


	4. Meet the Family

Ch.4 Meet the Family

Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used doesn't belong to me

Shego landed the hovercraft right next to Go tower.

"Home sweet home!" Shego exclaimed as she jumped out of the hovercraft.

Drakken slowly clambered out of the hovercraft. He and Shego walked up to the entrance of Go Tower. Shego raised a glowing hand Drakken closed his eyes. Nothing happened. Drakken opened his eyes. Shego had placed her hand on a hand shaped indention on the side of the wall. The doors to Go Tower whooshed open. Standing in front of Drakken and Shego were all 4 of Shego's brothers and to Shego's surprise, her parents. Hego made the first move. He embraced Shego with a bone crushing bear hug.

"Surprise!" Hego said.

"I'll say," Shego gasped.

"I called everybody. This'll be the first time the whole family has done something together since Wego's... I mean Wesley and Wendell's high school graduation," Hego said. Their mother shot Hego a disapproving look. She hated it when her children condensed their "respectable" names.

"Shego!" shouted Wego running toward their big sister.

"Freeze!" Their mom shouted. "No running indoors! You are both 22 years old! Do you realize that most people your age would know that by now?"

"Sorry," Wego said in unison.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's back from the dark-side," Mego sneered.

"Can it- Matthew," Shego sneered back.

"Make me. Shelia," Mego scoffed.

"She doesn't have to Matt. Because that's my job," Shego heard her dad say.

"Dad?" Shego said in amazement. Her father normally would've lectured both of them but this time he left the situation alone. Her dad walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Great to see you honey," he whispered.

"Great to see you too," Shego said softly as her dad let go.

Drakken made a funny noise. Shego winked at him to let him know he was not forgotten and then climbed on top of the table.

"'Scuse me family but I have an announcement. This is Dra- Drew. He is my fiancé. Thank-you," Shego said gesturing to Drakken.


	5. Opinions

Ch.5 Opinions  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me  
  
"Sis that's great!" Hego shouted being the first to break the silence that followed Shego's announcement.

"No it's not," Mego said. "She should have told me!"

"Told you Matthew? I think not! I'm her father! Her fiancé has the audacity to ask my daughter to marry him without consulting me," Shego's dad said angrily.

"Hush up Theo. Hailey are you sure he's the one?" her mother asked.

"Yes. Positive," Shego told her mom.

"Hailey and Drew sitting in a tree..." Wego sang.

"They remind me of my..." Drakken said.

"Don't say it!" Shego told him. Only evil people have henchmen. Her family was do-gooders. They'd know.

"Do you have a date set for the wedding?" Hego asked Shego over the noise.

It seemed that Hego and their mom were the only two people who were happy for her. (She didn't count Drakken because he's her fiancé so he was supposed to be happy).

"Not yet. Soon though," Shego told him. "How soon?" Drakken asked he was thinking to wait awhile at most a year.

"Chill. We'll discuss that later. Now you need to get to know my brothers," Shego told him. Drakken looked at Hego Mego and Wego. He was outnumbered, for once Drakken felt alone and scared with Shego by his side. Mego made Drakken feel worse with his comment. "If you hurt our sister in any way you'll have us to answer to," Mego whispered in Drakken's ear. He finally understood Shego's frustration with her family.


	6. BirdBrained Plan

Ch.6 Bird-Brained Plan  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me  
  
While Shego, Drakken, and Go team were all talking Aviarius was watching.

"So, they think they can have a wedding in the family? Gasp! That's another Go! Wait. Shego claimed to be evil and I've seen her at a few Villain Conventions. Hmmm. A clue," Aviarius mused.

"Aviarius. Whom are you talking to?" Came a loud crow-like call from the other room.

"Sorry Raven. I'll keep it down," Aviarius called out. His two sisters Raven and Falcon had moved into the nest not to long ago.

Raven looked a lot like her name suggested. Ebony hair to her shoulders and beady onyx eyes that questioned Aviarius's every move. Falcon had golden hair and big eyes for watching things like a hawk. Aviarius and his sisters were a team and he would have to run his plan by them, but Aviarius knew it was crazy enough to work. That night at dinner Aviarius made his move.

"Falcon, Raven we've been quiet long enough. I'm thinking it's time to have a 'go' at our rivals," he said slyly.

"Really. How so?" Falcon asked prepared for the worst.

"I heard from a reliable source that Shego is getting married!" Aviarius said hinting his plan.

Falcon looked at him to continue but Raven got excited. "I love weddings! Do you know when?" she squealed.

"No but soon. Listen I'll bet the other villains won't know," Aviarius continued.

"Villains? Ooh! An inside job!" Raven shrieked.

"No stupid! A gossipy one! Shego's the one who joined the ranks of villainy! If we tell the other villains they'll be shocked and reject her and she'll be heartbroken!" Aviarius laughed.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Raven shrieked in her shrill tone.

"I don't know. Something smells fishy about this," Falcon said quietly.

"Could be the salmon you cooked for dinner," Raven laughed.

"You're right that could be it," Falcon said disbelievingly. Something told her it wasn't her cooking.


	7. Weirdest WakeUp Call

Ch.7 Weirdest Wake Up Call  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used doesn't belong to me

At 6:00 am the next morning Shego got a weird telephone call.

"Shego are you there?" asked the cheery voice of Adrena Lynn.

"Barely," Shego said groggily. Hego and her mom kept her up half the night with pointers about planning weddings.

"Who's this Drew guy?" Adrena Lynn asked still happily.

"Drew is Drakken dum-dum. He said that three conventions ago," Shego laughed sitting up.

"Oh ok. We can breathe now," Adrena Lynn told her.

"We?" Shego asked. She understood if it was Adrena Lynn calling. Shego, Adrena Lynn, and Summer Gales were a group. The three of them usually did stuff together.

"Yeah. This morning all of us got a way freaky phone call from some guy saying you were getting married to some guy named Drew and Duff Killiagian asked me who Drew was..." Adrena Lynn explained.

"Wait. Duff Killiagian knows too? How many of y'all know?" Shego asked amazed. Who else knew?

"All of us. So Drew is Drakken?" Adrena Lynn recapped.

"Yeah he is. But who told y'all?" Shego needed to know.

"Some guy with a high voice. His name was something like vaivarius or aviaries," Adrena Lynn told Shego.

"Aviarius?" Shego asked at once.

"Yes Thank-you!" Adrena Lynn said gratefully. That name didn't exactly roll off the tongue.

"No problem. Listen you can go ahead and tell everybody. Drakken and I were going to tell you ourselves, but my ex-archenemies beat us to it," Shego sighed

"Okay. Thanks for the clarification!" Adrena Lynn said.

"You're welcome," Shego mumbled.

"Oh and congratulations!" Adrena Lynn said as she hung up and rushed to tell the other villains the truth. Because that's what friends are for.


	8. Secret Shopping Spree

Ch.8 Secret Shopping Spree  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me

Shego walked into Drakken's room. He was still sleeping. Shego quietly wrote him a note. It told him not to worry and that she'd be back at lunchtime. Shego tiptoed out of the room. She wanted to get out before her mother woke up.

"Hailey, hon where are you going?" her mom called out. Too late!  
  
"No where," Shego lied.

"Good. Could you start breakfast?" her mom asked.

"Actually mom. I kind of lied just now," Shego mumbled.

"Really? Well I'm glad you told me. Better late than never. I'll let you go then," her mom said glumly.

Shego felt bad as she left but her mom would probably take control of the day and Shego would never make it to the store for her shopping spree. She was on a sacred mission-that of finding the perfect wedding dress. She wanted to find the right dress independently. Little did she know Drakken's pointless concern would really come into play soon.


	9. Drakken's Worst Fear

Ch.9 Drakken's Worst Fear  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me Shego had barely gotten a block from the store when she heard a familiar ring tone. _Shego you're paranoid. Kim Possible could not, would not be here._ Were Shego's first thoughts. But lo and behold Kim and Ron were right in front of her. Shego had no way to avoid her but turn around. Unfortunately Ron turned around at the wrong time.

"Shego!" Ron yelled out of amazement.

"What?" Kim asked finding herself nose to nose with one her arch foes.

"Bye," Shego said quickly when Kim grabbed hold of Shego's coat.

"No way! Why are you here?" Kim asked showing no sign of letting go.

"Isn't a woman allowed to go shopping?" Shego said crossing her arms.

"If 'shopping' means stealing then no," Ron told her.

"Gosh! You two are the most paranoid people I've ever met," Shego laughed.

"Are you including Drakken in that?" Ron asked.

"Why I ought to make you pay! But I honestly can't get mad at you right now. Possible if you would unhand me. I have an extremely tight schedule," Shego told her.

"Nice try. If you don't mind we'll be your escorts," Kim said.

"Actually I do mind," Shego said finally understanding Drakken's concern.

"Too bad. Coming Ron?" Kim said coolly

"You bet KP!" Ron said.

Shego sighed there was no ditching them. She had to face the consequences of traveling in Chicago alone.


	10. Old Foes Equal New Fashion Consultants

Ch.10 Old Foes Equal New Fashion Consultants?!  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me

When Shego stopped in front of Blissful Bridal Boutique Kim and Ron looked at her incredulously. They were speechless.

"Are we going in?" Shego asked nodding at the door. Kim opened the door wondering why they were stopping here. After five minutes of silence Kim finally had to ask.

"Shego, why are we here?" Kim asked aggravated.

"To look at the dresses, of course!" Shego said excitedly.

"The wedding dresses?" Kim asked.

"It is a bridal shop," Shego giggled as she headed into her size section.

"Who's the special guy?" Ron asked.

"You out!" Shego told him.

"Jeez! No need to get bossy!" Ron called.

"Not trying to be, but I gotta change!" Shego called as she disappeared into the dressing room. When she came out she was wearing what made her look like a giant stack of pancakes. Kim and Shego both dissolved into giggles. Shego grabbed another dress this time it looked like a Dolly Parton outfit.

"If Drakken saw me now..." Shego said laughing. "I would never hear the end of this!" She grabbed another dress and put it on. It was perfect. It was a strapless form fitting dress with intricate embroidery. Shego knew it was the right one.

"Ladies?" Ron asked as he came in with his eyes covered.

"Go ahead and look Stoppable. I'm going to need a guy's opinion on this," Shego told him. Ron uncovered his eyes. Shego was dazzling. It still bugged the heck out of him though. Who was Shego marrying?

"Any guy would be proud to be waiting at the altar for you," Ron said hinting his question.

"Are you sure? It's sleeveless. I'm a little worried how my family will take it. My mom would probably want me to wear her old dress. Mego is going to find something to criticize. And... oh great!" Shego said stopping abruptly. She had seen the one person who couldn't see her like this, Drakken. He was walking with Hego who Shego guessed was taking him shopping to get their tuxes. The tuxedo store was right next to the bridal shop and Shego was not going to let Drakken see her. Shego grabbed Kim's wrist and dragged her into the dressing room.

"What was that for?" Kim asked angrily.

"Drakken was out there! He couldn't see me. As in he's not supposed to!" Shego whispered nervously. She knew it was considered bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other in their wedding garments before the wedding.

"What are you talking about? Doesn't he know you're getting married?" Kim asked

"He'd better!" Shego retorted. Now she wondered why she decided to do this.  
  
"Why?" Kim asked impatiently. She had a hunch but she didn't want to believe it.

"He's my fiancé! Little Miss Nosy!" Shego hissed as she headed back into the dressing room, leaving Kim speechless.

Shego came back out in her black jeans and green hoodie sweatshirt with the dress tucked under one arm. She marched right up to the counter and made her purchase.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, thank you for being my fashion consultants. I got to run now before Drew and Hego are done with their shopping spree," Shego said pleasantly as she left Blissful Bridal Boutique.


	11. Backfires are for the Birds

Ch.11 Backfires are for the Birds  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me  
(Author's Note: thanks a bazillion to my fans alan is my friend  
and Adrena Lynn I owe my persistence to y'all. Without your  
input and compliments I would have lost the will to write. :) )

"Aviarius! Come look at this!" Falcon yelled. Aviarius sauntered in casually but he tripped and fell flat on his beak.

"Humming birds!" he shouted angrily.

"Whatever. Just look at this," Falcon said pointing at the screen. Shego had just gotten back to go tower and was on the phone.

"Of course I want you there! Someone has to be my maid of honor and bridesmaid. Duh. No, I don't know who the best man is. I'll make sure it's not Mego. Jeez Summer! It's just because we've best friends since longer. No. Great! We'll talk about this more later. I'll pick y'all up at the airport Thursday. Bye!" Shego said into the phone. "You got to love three way. Adrena Lynn and Summer need to calm down. I'm not that jittery and I'm the bride!" Shego muttered when she hung up.

"Hailey? Are you home?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Shego yelled back.

"Good! I was thinking we could go pick out your dress together," her mom told her as she came into the living room were Shego was standing.

"That's already taken care of," Shego said holding up the dress.  
  
"Oh. Hailey where are the straps?" her mom asked.

"It's a strapless. The bodice holds it up," Shego said confidently.

"Oh. It's...nice," her mom said sincerely. That was the truth it was beautiful, but Shego's mom hoped that her daughter would have consulted her first.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but this is my wedding. My special day. So I picked my ideal dress. My bridesmaids are flying in on Thursday. I've got to pick them up. Drew needs to contact his family and his friends. They'll be flying in sometime soon. I've got to find a location for the wedding and Drew said he'd take care of finding the catering," Shego explained.

"Ok. Who are your bridesmaids?" Her mom asked.

"Summer Gales is my bridesmaid and Adrena Lynn is my Maid of Honor," Shego told her mom.

Aviarius turned off the screen with Shego on it.

"Humming Birds! They didn't reject her!" Aviarius whined.

"Looks like it backfired," Falcon said listening to Shego's phone conversation with Adrena Lynn from that morning.

"Oh well. Time to roll out plan b," Aviarius mumbled.

"No. No more of your plans. As I've suspected from the beginning Shego is all about the direct approach. From here on out we're going to do this my way," Falcon decided.


	12. Celina and Stories

Ch. 12 Celina and Stories  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter belong to me except Celina and Shego's mom.

That evening Shego was helping her mom in the kitchen when a little girl who looked to be around four years old came into room. She had dark hair and blue eyes.

"Grandma!" the girl shouted running up to Shego's mom wrapping her tiny arms around Shego's mom's legs. Shego realized this was the little girl she'd talked to on the phone- her niece.

"Mom?" Hego shouted as he rounded the corner. He had two large grocery bags.

"Set those there Henry," his mom said pointing to the island in the center of the kitchen. Shego looked at the little girl. Suddenly the girl's eyes opened and she was staring at Shego.

"I'm Celina. I'm four," said the girl holding up four fingers. Shego looked at Hego he nodded to tell her it was ok for her to tell Celina who she was.

"I'm your Aunt Hailey," Shego told her.

"Really! I've never had an aunt before!" Celina said letting go of her grandmother's legs and grabbed Shego's legs. Shego tried to smile. Celina had a good grip- just like her father.

"Hey! You want to play Barbies?" Celina asked happily.

"Well..." Shego said. She'd never played Barbies. Being the only girl in her family she'd been more into sports. Then Celina made the cutest puppy- dog pout ever and even Shego couldn't refuse. Celina took off her backpack and pulled out two dolls she handed one to Shego.

"Hey Skipper! You want to go shopping?" Celina asked moving the doll.

"Sure let's bolt!" Shego said grabbing her purse.

"You're funny Aunt Hailey! Not really go shopping the Barbies go shopping!" Celina told her giggling.

"Oh right. So where's the mall?" Shego asked not really understanding.

"No where. this pretend!" Celina laughed.

"Oh okay," Shego said laughing at her own foolishness.

Celina and Shego sat on the floor doing the Barbies' hair for a long time. Celina listened to Shego's silly stories she 'made up'. The stories were really stupid things she and Drakken had done. She changed the names of people, places, and things so it would be untraceable to her or Drakken. Celina had crawled into Shego's lap and had fallen asleep by the time Drakken came in.

"Shhh. Do you know where Hego is?" Shego asked in a whisper.

"Dining room," Drakken whispered back .

"Thanks," Shego said scooping up Celina and carried her to Hego. When she came back to clean up the Barbies, Drakken was still in the room.

"Was that your niece?" he asked.

"Yeah. Soon to be yours," Shego told him as she cleaned.

"Yes, I know," Drakken sighed.

"So where were you?" Shego asked. Hego had come home before Drakken and nobody had seen Mego.

"Hego and I met up with Mego at the tuxedo store. Hego didn't tell me we were meeting Mego. If he had I probably wouldn't have gone. Then your mom called and asked Hego to stop by Smarty Mart so he went by himself so he 'wouldn't spoil our day'. Then Mego and I went by the catering place and we actually got along. Mego's actually pretty cool. I guess if you give your enemy another chance then you can be friends," Drakken told her.

It made Shego think about her run-in with Kim Possible. We promised no more lies or twisting the truth. Shego thought.

"Drew," Shego said softly.

"Hmm?" Drakken asked closing his eyes.

"You'll never guess who I ran into," Shego told him.

"Who?" Drakken asked offhandedly.

"Ron Stoppable," Shego told him. Which was the truth. She did almost literally run into Ron.

"Who?" Drakken asked confusedly.

"And guess who he was with," Shego continued.

"I give up," Drakken mumbled.  
  
"Kim Possible," Shego said expecting the worst.

"What?" Drakken asked he was awake now.

"Yeah. I ran into her and she escorted me to the bridal shop," Shego prattled on knowing she had Drakken's full attention.

"What did she do when you stopped there?" Drakken asked to see how Shego dealt with this worst-case scenario.

"Followed me in," Shego said casually.

"And you didn't tell her to leave?" Drakken asked in an astounded voice.

"Nope. I figured if anyone in this world would be brutally honest on how I looked it would have to be her. So I took the opportunity to get a free fashion consultant," Shego explained.

Drakken relaxed a little Shego handled the situation better than he could have hoped for. With this off her chest Shego felt ten times better. Shego's mom called them down to dinner and Shego spent the evening listening to her family. _You know,_ Shego thought _they're actually pretty wonderful-my family. _

__

__

_(Author's Note: thank you Adrena Lynn and alan is my friend for your reviews. do either of y'all have any suggestions?)_


	13. Here Come the Bridesmaids

Ch. 13 Here Come the Bridesmaids!  
(Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me. Neither does My Big Fat Greek Wedding.).  
  
Shego stood in the airport waiting for her two best friends in the world to arrive. Adrena Lynn had been Shego's friend since the year before they both started villainy. She was a few inches shorter than Shego and had blonde hair, which she had let grow out a little so it brushed lightly against her shoulders. Summer Gales had only known Shego for two years but when Adrena Lynn introduced her two friends they got along perfectly. Summer had blonde hair like Adrena Lynn but Summer's was much longer. Shego saw them walk into the lobby. They were both wearing Club Banana t-shirts and jeans. They were chatting away with each other when they heard Shego's typical sarcastic greeting.

"I don't mean to interrupt but do you two expect me to stand here all day?" Shego catcalled. Adrena Lynn and Summer swiveled around to find Shego standing on a chair with her hands on her hips. The three of them laughed as Shego jumped off the chair to greet her friends. The three of them went over to the baggage claim to get Summer and Adrena Lynn's baggage.

"That one's mine!" Summer said grabbing a purple duffle bag. Five seconds later Summer grabbed a mauve backpack. Then she grabbed a large lavender suitcase.

"Summer, how much stuff did you pack?" Shego asked noticing the bags getting larger.

"One more," Summer replied grabbing a 2nd suitcase in a deeper shade of amethyst.

"What about you?" Shego asked worriedly.

"Just this," Adrena Lynn said grabbing a small camouflage pattern suitcase.

"Summer, did it ever occur to you that you're just visiting- not moving in?" Shego asked exasperatedly.

"I knew that!" Summer assured her.

"Sure you did," Adrena Lynn whispered.

"I'm serious!" Summer shouted. She only had to shout because the luggage had weighed her down so much she couldn't keep up. When the three of them arrived to Go tower Summer looked amazed.

"This is your latest lair?" she asked in awe. Adrena Lynn and Shego laughed. Shego had confided her secret past of heroism in Adrena Lynn. So she knew this was Go tower.

"No Summer. This is the hotel," Shego said sarcastically.

"Really?" Summer asked.

"No!" Shego said laughing harder.

"You're so blonde!" Adrena Lynn giggled.

"Look who's talking!" Summer replied with a laugh. She finally got what was going on. They walked in to find Hego, Mego, and Wego were watching TV.

"Would any of you care to meet my bridesmaids?" Shego asked.

"Naw. That's okay," Mego told her absentmindedly.

"Too bad. You have to," Shego said smacking her brother's head.

"Ow! Fine! I'll meet them!" Mego shouted trying to smack Shego back.

"Violence isn't the answer!" Hego said angrily pulling Mego away from Shego.

"I know. But it's one step closer to the answer!" Mego said turning his anger on Hego.

"Do they always act like this?' Adrena Lynn asked Shego.

"Oh yeah," Shego answered. Wego had not pulled their eyes off the television. They could careless that Hego and Mego were fighting.

"What is so fascinating?" Shego asked coming up behind Wego.

"Reruns," they said unenthusiastically.

"Did Hego have the remote?" Shego asked.

"Yup. He pulled the oldest brother card." Wego 2 told her.

"Ugh. Do y'all want to meet my friends?" Shego asked directing the conversation back to Adrena Lynn and Summer.

"Oh. Sure!" Wego 1 said turning off the TV.

"This is Adrena Lynn my maid of honor and Summer Gales my bridesmaid," Shego said happily.

"You only have one bridesmaid?" Wego 2 yelled.

"What's wrong with that? Drew and I agreed on a small wedding," Shego said crossing her arms.

"It's just weird ok!" Wego 1 told her.

"What do you know? Have you ever gotten married?" Shego asked.

"No! But one time Mom talked us into watching 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' with her," Wego 1 said shaking.

"And the bride had like a hundred bridesmaids!" Wego 2 finished.

"And this bride will have one bridesmaid and one maid of honor," Shego told them.

"But it was a live action movie!" Wego 1 told her.

"So it has to be true!" Wego 2 shouted.

"You both watch to much TV," Shego muttered. "C'mon girls. Let me show you your rooms," Shego said to Adrena Lynn and Summer as she lead them to their rooms.


	14. The Call Home

Ch.14 The Call Home  
(Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, and any other KP character used  
doesn't belong to me).  
  
Drakken, Shego, Adrena Lynn, Summer, and Shego's family were sitting at the kitchen table discussing the wedding plans. Catering, outfits, and bridesmaids were taken care of now Drakken had a very important job to do. He had to call his family. They however were oblivious about the whole thing. The conversation went something like this.

"Hello?" Mrs. Lipski asked as she picked up.

"Hi Mother," Drakken said cheerily.

"Drewbie!" Mrs. Lipski screeched.

"I was hoping you could come and visit," Drakken said ignoring the 'Drewbie' comment.

"Oh Drewbie! That would be wonderful! I'm so glad you understand how important it is for us to get together," his mother shrieked.

"Yes mother. I'm in Chicago. And I have an extremely important announcement. I need both you and Dad here for it," Drakken told her.

"Oh right! Let me get him! Honey! Drew is on the phone!" Mrs. Lipski yelled. Drakken heard a man's voice in the background. It was his dad.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hi dad. Listen I have a very important announcement to make. But I need you to come to Chicago," Drakken told him.

"Drew, when do you need us there?" his dad asked.

"This week," Drakken said slowly.

"I thought you had outgrown this phase of making eccentric decisions!" said his dad mockingly. He knew the truth and he wasn't afraid to let his son know.

"It's not exactly that eccentric. Thank you," Drakken corrected. _If it were I would have asked Shego to marry me at the Villains' Ball. But I waited seven months._ Drakken thought.

"Ok fine. We'll be there. I don't have anything planned for a while, neither does your mother so we'll be there on the next plane we can get a hold of," said Drakken's dad.

"Perfect," Drakken said hanging up.

"See you then," his dad said into the phone. _Maybe Drew's finally given up that outrageous dream of taking over the world_. Drakken's dad hoped. He knew.

author's note: uh-oh he knows somthing. my evil cliffhanger twist plot is coming along nicely. i hope you all like my latest addition. :) please review. or i'll do it myself. LoL.


	15. The Truth Hurts

Ch. 15 The Truth Hurts

(Oops! I think I forgot to do a disclaimer! That's ok. This one counts twice. And besides, if I owned KP I would have let y'all know by now. LoL! So here it goes: I do NOT own Shego Drakken GoTeam Adrena Lynn Summer Gales Kim Possible Aviarius Ron Stoppable or any other KP characters thank you very much. I feel much better now.)Drakken and Shego went to go pick up the Drakken's parents the next evening. When they got there, Mrs. Lipski was her normal bizarre self but Mr. Lipski was exceptionally quiet. There was an invisible barrier that separated him from the rest of them. A barrier he had created by keeping a secret one that was known by the majority of the group but somehow unreal to them. Shego and Drakken knew very well that it was there but they ignored it. After all villainous memories would interfere with the otherwise happy atmosphere. Finally that night Drakken's dad decided to tell his son something he should have told him a long time ago. It was about nine pm and most everyone had settled down for the night, but Drakken's father was edgy and tense. He had to tell Drakken the most unbelievable thing. Drakken and his father were the only two in the room. That's when the truth had finally decided to come out. 

"Drew," said Drakken's dad abruptly.

"Yes, dad?" Drakken asked tiredly. He wanted to get up early to tell his parents his exciting news.

"I have something important to tell you," his dad told him.

"Ok. Go ahead," Drakken said not knowing were the conversation was going.

"Have you ever wondered why your mother never asked about your new look? Or why she never questioned your so called radio name?" Drakken's dad ventured.

"Such is the love of a mother," Drakken said shrugging.

"No Drew think," his dad, said angrily.

"I give up! Why?" Drakken asked in an equally angry tone.

"Because of my job! Drew I am with GJ! I know that you're Drakken. I know Hailey is Shego. I kept it a secret from the world. Especially your mother. Do you know why? It was an outrage. My son a leading super-villain! It was a disgrace. Then they had Dr. Director take over and I was demoted four levels in fear of transferring information to you to help you to succeed. Your mother could not know. She wouldn't be able to take it. So I faked names and information. And she believed me. Every word. I kept newspapers stashed away and kept her busy during the evening news. My plan had no fault until she wanted to visit you. Do you see the flaw in my plan yet? By not telling her she believed you were fine and normal. But you couldn't tell her otherwise. Even if you tried she would never believed you. She believed your lies and never caught on. I hope you understand. I couldn't tell you before. I hope you understand. Good night."

The instant Mr. Lipski was gone Shego came running out of the hallway to comfort Drakken. She had heard the whole thing.

"How much did you hear?" Drakken asked with his face hidden in his hands.

"Enough. Drew you were right. We should have eloped. Right now we would be home happy and safe but since I was determined to get my way we're trapped," Shego sighed.

"No we're not," Drakken said standing up, "This is our wedding. We should have control. Not my dad and his stupid idea, not your mom in her control freak manner, us you and me. Drew and Hailey. Hailey and Drew. We are capable adults and we can plan our own wedding. What do you say?"

"I say that you're right, we can do this," Shego said confidently.

"So we can leave to elope and stop somewhere far from our families..." Drakken said excitedly.

"No Drew. You said this was our wedding. So we're going to get married as planned. But we're going to this our way. We're not going to let anyone change that," Shego said cutting him off.

"Your right. Nothing can stop us now." Drakken said firmly.

Little did they know that there were several out there who would do all in their power to stop the wedding.

Author's Note: I know the title of this chapter is also a title of an episode. I didn't do that purposely however. I just thought it was an appropriate title for this chapter. :)


	16. The Young Bird's Friend

Ch. 16 The Young Bird's Friend  
I don't own Kim Possible. Wish I owned it but I don't.  
  
"Falcon are you sure we should do this?" Aviarius asked his sister.

"Positive. Besides Dementor owes me a favor. If we get his help we will defeat Go Team and Dementor will have paid off his debt," Falcon hissed. They were outside of Dementor's latest lair. Some henchmen spotted Falcon and Aviarius. They swooped down and grabbed Falcon and Aviarius from behind.

"What do we have here? Two trespassers?" asked one of them.

"What I've got here is a young bird!" said the one who captured Falcon in a strong British accent.

"We're actually quite human. We may appear..." Aviarius started.

"No. It's British slang for a young woman. Meaning me," Falcon said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. How ironic. I hate irony," Aviarius mumbled.

"My name is Falcon Hawk and Dementor and I know one another. We go back. Way back," Falcon told the henchmen.

"And him?" asked her captor.

"Do what you want with him. He's my tag-along good for nothing brother," Falcon said shrugging.

"This way ma'am," said the henchman leading her inside while the other henchmen led Aviarius away. When they walked in Dementor was seated at his desk. He looked up from his paperwork and saw henchmen 505 standing in front of him.

"Do come in 505. Is there a problem?" Dementor asked tranquilly.  
  
"No problem, sir. Just some woman named Falcon Hawk came asking to see you," said 505 in his strong British accent.

"Bring her in!" Dementor said practically shouting. 505 stepped aside to reveal Falcon who'd been behind him the whole time.

"505 you may leave. Falcon my dear, how are you these days my pet?" Dementor asked sweetly.

"Don't sweet talk with me, Dennis. I'm doing well but I'm here strictly on business," Falcon snapped.

"Understood. Now what sort of business are you here for?" Dementor asked standing up. He only came to Falcon's midriff.

"To take down go team and rule Chicago. You see Shego from go team..." Falcon said silkily.

"Shego? Drakken's lackey?" Dementor asked angrily.

"No actually she's much more these days," Falcon said leading Dementor in circles.

"Did the half-wit finally give up his title?" Dementor asked laughing.

"No. Shego and Drakken have been together on a more personal manner these days," Falcon continued smoothly.

"Do tell," Dementor ordered interestedly.

"They are currently engaged to be married," Falcon whispered so it was barely audible.

"No! Drakken and Shego? Falcon my dear you must have misheard! Shego is somehow attracted to that blue-skinned freak! That's not possible!" Dementor scoffed.

"Professor, please control your rage. I know it is most shocking but I've found a way to humiliate them in front of everyone. The other villains know and at least two will be present. Thus getting them involved is out of the question, Kim Possible knows so that to puts us in a tough spot. Therefore hearsay is not the answer. We must take the direct approach. We must find away to disrupt the ceremony itself. You and I would be able to do it. Then and there we take the unsuspecting go team captive. There will then be no one to save the government of the city. We will then strike without mercy. As a team we would rule Chicago together. What do you say to that?" Falcon said revealing the gist of her plan.

"Falcon you truly are an evil genius. I accept," Dementor said shaking his new partner's hand.

Things were going as planned for Falcon meanwhile things weren't so smooth at go tower.

Author's Note: i don't really know Dementor's name so I guessed. So now that he's involved how are Drakken and Shego going to deal with this new curve in the plan? Keep reading.


	17. Groomsmen

Ch.17 Groomsmen  
(I do NOT own Kim Possible or the nacho thing. My friend Ariel  
got that from a movie. Oh by the way I promised her this chapter  
would be dedicated to her cause she helped me so much. Thank  
you!! )  
  
Drakken had to make yet another trip to the airport. He had to pick up his groomsmen. He had asked his two best friends Monkey Fist and Duff Killagin to have the honors. They accepted and arrived very soon. The three of them went to Go Tower to find a note from Shego. It told Drakken she and Summer and Adrena Lynn went to make a reservation for the wedding at the location she and Drakken had selected. Drakken showed his friends their rooms and let them unpack. They came running down the stairs and jumped on the couch next to Drakken. Killagin grabbed the remote and turned to a golfing show. Drakken and Monkey Fist sighed. They didn't want to watch that. Monkey Fist used his monkey hands to snatch the remote away from Killagin. He flipped channel after channel and stopped at a football game. Drakken stared at the TV obliviously. He had no clue what the people on there were doing. Monkey Fist was shouting at the TV and hollering things like "Throw it!" or "Catch the ball!"

Duff Killagin stood up suddenly and announced, "I'm hungry. Is anyone else?"

Monkey Fist stopped yelling. Drakken took his eyes off the TV. The three of them ran into the kitchen and began making nachos with lots of cheese. Monkey Fist was about to add a banana but Drakken and Killagin stopped him. They trudged back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Drakken didn't pay much attention to his friends at that point; they had begun arguing.

"Monkey man if the nachos are stuck together it's all one nacho!" Killagin yelled holding seven nachos that were stuck together.

"Come now. That makes no sense!" Monkey Fist shouted back making a grab for the nachos.

"Could you guys shut up? I'm trying to get the point of the movie!" Drakken shouted at them.

"Are you daft man? It's not a movie. It's a TV show!" Killagin shouted at him bopping him on the head with a decorative couch pillow.

"You're both wrong. It's a sporting event. Doctor Drakken do you know if there's any tea in the kitchen? I'm quite thirsty," Monkey Fist asked standing up.

"No tea. We've got soda," Drakken said shrugging.

"No matter," Monkey Fist told him.

"Could you get me one while you're up?" Killagin asked.

"Sure. Do you want anything as long as I'm up?" Monkey Fist asked.

"No thanks. I'll get it myself," Drakken said joining Monkey Fist.

They came back with the sodas and shook them up and tossed one to Killagin. When they opened them the soda sprayed all over the girls.

"Drew!" Shego yelled soaking wet.

"Oops," the guys said in unison.

"Look what you did to my make-up!" Summer squealed as she walked forward and she slipped on the soda and sprained her ankle.

"Ouch! Ow," Summer said in agony.

"Sorry," Monkey Fist and Drakken said. Killagin on the other hand couldn't because his mouth was full.

"Whatever! Now I'm a bridesmaid short! And the wedding is in four days!" Shego said angrily.

"Four days! Drakken why are we just now finding out about that?" Monkey Fist asked angrily.

"Umm. Yeah. About that. It's just cause I was worried neither of you would come if you knew how soon it was," Drakken admitted stupidly.

"We would have come. I mean how often is it that your best friend gets married?" Monkey Fist said honestly. He then elbowed Killagin to prompt him to say something.

"Yeah. Now we don't have to worry about missing any other plans!" Killagin added.

Monkey Fist slapped his hand to his forehead. Drakken looked at them then he looked at Shego. Shego had lifted Summer Gales and set her down on the couch.

"Ugh. How can you guys eat this slop? It looks disgusting!" Summer said pointing to the plate of half eaten nachos.

"Nachos are good!" Duff Killagin shouted grabbing the plate.

"Nachos?" Monkey Fist asked. Making a grab for the plate with his monkey foot.

"No way am I giving you any! After all I'm the best man!" Duff Killagin shouted yanking the plate away.

"What?" Drakken and Monkey Fist asked at the same time.

"I never- I don't know..." Drakken stammered. He hadn't thought about which of his best friends would be his best man.

"See. I knew I was his best man," Monkey Fist said smugly.

"I never said anything was certain..." Drakken stuttered.

"You never decided did you?" Shego asked coming into the room.

"How can you expect me to? They're both my friends," Drakken told her.

"Think diplomatic. Think mature," Shego whispered.

"Diplomatic. Mature. Right. I can do this. Okay boys. Whoever gets the last nacho is my best man," Drakken said loudly.

"Real mature," Shego mumbled sarcastically.

"At least he listens to you. Most guys would do the exact opposite," Adrena Lynn told her.

"True. I guess we have a good relationship. The best," Shego said decisively.

"More henpecked," Summer whispered to Adrena Lynn. They giggled.  
  
Meanwhile the guys were having their nacho-eating contest. They were almost done. There was only one nacho left. Both Monkey Fist and Killagin lunged for the nacho. The nacho snapped and both men ended up with half.

"I'm the best man!" Killagin shouted.

"I'm the better best man!" Monkey Fist yelled back.

"I'm the betterest best man!" Killagin yelled dumbly.

"I have monkey hands and feet!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Killagin asked.

"I believe we should settle this," Monkey Fist said assuming a kung-fu position.

"Bring it on!" Duff Killagin taunted.

"Wait stop! You're both my best man!" Drakken shouted standing in between them.

"What?" Killagin and Monkey Fist asked confusedly.

"What?" Shego asked laughing.

"Yes. That's right. You're both my best man. I'm gonna have two," Drakken said confidently.

"Good plan. But how are you going to do that when I only have one Maid of Honor who can walk?" Shego asked with her hands on her hips.

Author's Note: Dr.D is really in over his head. How will he get out of this mess? Don't worry. I have a solution up my sleeve but I gotta write it down. So sit tight.


	18. A Totally Messed Up Solution

Ch.18 A Totally Messed Up Plan  
(I don't own KP. Or the characters.)  
  
Shego insisted that Summer should get medical treatment to make sure nothing was broken but Summer told her she'd be fine.

"Yeah right. You can't put any weight on your right leg. How do you expect Duff Killagin to walk you down the aisle? Do you expect him to carry you? He's more likely to drag you down the aisle," Shego told her.

"But I want to be there for your wedding!" Summer insisted.

"And I want you to be ok!" Shego snapped very irritated.

"And I want to know who the best man's going to be!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"No fair! You took my line!" Killagin shouted back.

"First come first serve," Monkey Fist said shrugging.

"Enough! Neither of you is going to be my best man if you don't stop arguing!" Drakken shouted over the noise.

The room went quiet. All eyes were on Drakken somehow he'd managed to get all of their attention.

"Do you really expect me to pick? Killagin, you came to help me when Shego and I caught colds and arranged for help when you got sick, you helped me a lot by doing that. Monkey Fist, you were my first actual friend other than Shego after college. That meant a whole lot to me. I don't know whom to pick because you are BOTH my friends. For crying out loud we are acting like pre- schoolers. Either Shego you get another bridesmaid or neither Killagin nor Monkey Fist will be my best man," Drakken said now that he had everyone's attention.

"Are we back to villainy then?" drawled Mego from the doorway.

"No. Drew's friends call us by those names only because they met us then and aren't accustomed to our normal names," Shego said simply.

"Right. Mom, Dad and the Lipski clan went to go grab lunch and Hego went to pick Celina up from daycare. Wego went to their friend's house so I hope you don't mind my invasion of your little pow-wow," Mego informed her.

"Actually..." Shego began but her fiancé cut her short.

"That's fine Mego. We're just going to plan the wedding and do other boring stuff like that," Drakken said hoping that would sound uneventful enough.

"But you've all ready got a location for the wedding! And food! And the outfits right?" Mego stuttered shocked.

"Right but there are a few bugs we need to work out so unless you want to feel very bored I'd advise you to leave," Shego told Mego catching on to Drakken's idea.

"What sort of bugs?" Mego asked.

"You know little details like how to find another bridesmaid," Shego said shrugging.

"Why not your friend you went shopping with?" Mego suggested smirking.

"What?" Shego asked pretending she didn't have a clue.

"You know the one with red hair?" Mego informed her.

_Oh crud. He's talking about Kim. How the heck would he know? I only told Drakken. Mego is so toast for spying or eavesdropping or whatever he did to find out!_ Shego thought angrily.

Drakken obviously didn't catch on to whom Mego meant.

"Great idea! Why don't you give your friend a call? I mean it is a close family and friends ceremony. So she is coming anyways, right?" Drakken exclaimed handing Shego his phone.

Shego shot Mego a venomous look. She was just warming up to her brothers but Mego sent her back to Polar Regions. She then grabbed the phone from Drakken.Shego walked into another room "for better reception".She dialed for the operator. She asked if she could be connected to Wade's line and then asked Wade to connect her to Kim. Of course Shego being one of the villains Wade recognized her voice.

"Why do you of all people need to talk to Kim?" Wade asked.

"See you said people. That's what Kim, does help people. And I'm a person and I need help. So will you please connect me to Kim?" Shego said sweetly.

"Fine, no need to get all word for word on me," Wade said calling Kim.

Beep-be-be-dee! The Kimmunicator rang. Kim picked up. She and Ron were at Bueno Nacho.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked happily she was having a good day. She and Ron had gotten back from Chicago and put Shego's weird news behind them.

"You'll never guess who needs your help," Wade told her patching Shego through.

"Shego?" Ron asked. He had turned to look at the Kimmunicator when Wade said "you'll never guess who needs your help."

"Why do you need our help?" Kim asked.

"Ooh. Maybe it's like that time when Drakken and Dobbs switched brains!" Ron shouted.

"Not even. I just have a few questions for you two," Shego said justifying her reason for calling.

"Ok. What are your questions?" Kim asked slowly.

"First off Kimmie do you know how soon you could get to Chicago?" Shego asked.

"Umm. I'd have to ask Wade," Kim told her. Boy was she confused.

"Ok. Could you be here within the next few hours?" Shego asked.

"Yet again I'll check with Wade," Kim explained.

"Makes sense. Could you stay for the next couple days?" Shego asked her third question knowing that somehow this was her only option.

"I'd have to ask my parents," Kim told Shego even more confused than she was earlier.

"Right. But if both of you could come and stay how would you two feel about being part of my wedding?" Shego asked wondering why she was doing this. _The things we do for love_, Shego thought knowing that if Kim said no Drakken would have a tough decision to make.

"What?" Kim asked.

"You heard right. I don't know why but for some reason I want you to be my bridesmaid and your sidekick to be the ring bearer," Shego told her.

"How can we trust you?" Ron asked in a paranoid tone.

"How much more convincing do you need?" Shego asked annoyed.

"A lot. You're still a villain," Ron told her.

"How about we call a truce. You come to my wedding without arresting me, Drakken, or any of our guests and I'll be good for the next 6 months. I have a feeling if I'm good Drakken will be good to. As for the rest of the villains, I can't account for their behavior," Shego sighed. I_ can't believe I'm doing this. I mean Kim is still my archenemy. For some strange reason I want her there._ Shego thought. These thoughts were throbbing in the back of her mind.

"You have a deal. If I can convince my parents," Kim told her.

That night Kim Possible went home to find her parents looking at the mail. In their hands was an invitation. Kim looked over their shoulders to read the words: You are invited to the wedding of Drew Theodore P. Lipski and Shelia Hailiana Emily Gonzales.

"s-h-e-g... Shego!" Kim whispered.

"What's that Kimmy-cub?" her dad asked.

"Nothing," Kim said. "Ok. Do you think it could be a trap?" her mom asked.

"No! I mean that's so not Drakken's style. He wouldn't- couldn't come up with something like this," Kim explained.

"We'll discuss this at dinner," her dad said putting the invitation in his pocket. That evening the Possible family were seated at the dinner table discussing that invitation.

"I think we're going," Jim said.

"Are you crazy? I bet we're not," Tim replied.

"And I thought this was our decision to make," Kim's dad told them.

"Eat your peas boys," Kim's mom told them.

"I think Jim's right!" Kim blurted out.

"Kimmie? What do you mean?" her mom asked.

"I know it's not a trap and I know the bride. And it's not a hoax," Kim told them.

"What? Slow down honey. How do you know? Did you have Wade scan the invitation?" her dad asked.

"No. When Ron and I went to Chicago we ran into Shego there. We followed her into the bridal shop and eventually she confessed she was going to marry Drakken. I know it sounds beyond weird but that invitation confirmed her story. Shelia –S Hailiana-H Emily- E Gonzales- Go it spells out Shego. Drew Lipski is Drakken's real name therefore it must be true. Shego even asked me to be her bridesmaid. I think that we should go," Kim told them.

"Kim you expressed your opinion very well. I think that it would be a good idea to go," her mom told her.

"Honey. Are you sure?" Mr. Possible asked.

"If it is a trap, I deal with Drakken and Shego all the time. Not to mention Ron is going so we'd be able to take care of anything they do. Plus I'm guessing Shego's family will be there and she doesn't have it in her to do anything bad around them. So I think it's pretty safe to go," Kim explained.

"All right Kimmy-cub we'll go," her dad sighed.

"Yes. Thank-you. I got to call Ron really fast. Bye," Kim said cleaning her place and running to call her best friend.

Author's Note: I know some of y'all might hate me for bringing Kim into this but it was a suggestion from my mom, best friend, and little sister so I figured it must be a good idea if so many people are suggesting it. Hope you like my solution. Please review soon.


	19. Another Plan Takes Flight

Ch.18 Another Plan Takes Flight

(I don't own Dementor or Aviarius but Falcon and Raven are all mine!)

Falcon had brought Dementor back to the nest with her to work on their plan. Raven whom being the loud mouth hadn't gone so she was full of questions.

"What's your name?" was her first question.

"Professor Dementor," Dementor replied.

"How do you know my sister?" Raven asked.

"We're friends," Dementor snapped.

"Oh. Whatchya doing here?" Raven asked in a singsong voice.

"Falcon do I have to answer her questions?" Dementor asked wondering how someone so dimwitted could be related to Falcon.

"I wouldn't," Falcon said flatly.

"I'm just curious Falcon! You can't blame me!" Raven shouted indignantly.

"Of course I can," Falcon retorted.

"Where's Aviarius?" Raven asked changing the subject.

"He's still unconscious. I told Dennis' henchmen to do whatever they wanted to do to him and apparently they wanted to use him as a punching bag," Falcon said uninterestedly.

"Oh," Raven said trying to understand, "wait. Dennis? Demens?"

"The very same." Falcon told her.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" Dementor asked.

"Not particularly," Falcon said glaring at her sister.

"Thank-you!" Dementor shouted.

"Anyway I think we should focus more on our plot," Falcon explained.

"An excellent idea," Dementor agreed.

"Make it snappy. I want to catch the new episode of Birds of Prey," Raven informed them.

"Don't you always tape it?" Falcon asked crossing her arms.

Raven blushed. Birds of Prey were a children's show and she knew Falcon loved to tease her about it.

""What do you ladies have in mind?" Dementor asked.

"To crash the wedding the three- four if Aviarius is up to it we need to do the whole I object thing. Since Raven can yell the best and nobody knows who she is, that'll be her job. While everyone is paying attention to her objection you and I will take Team Go captive," Falcon explained.

"It's all too simple! Of course! It's foolproof! Not only will we capture Team Go we will also ruin the most important moment in Doctor Drakken's pathetic life!" Dementor cackled evilly.

"Yeah- uh-huh. Whatever. Let's get to work on background info. We need to find out the date of the wedding," Falcon said reeling her partner's attention in.

The three of them began to work they only had 75 hours and they had to work fast.

A/N: well here goes nothing. To those who didn't ask or read my profile I'm sorry I haven't updated. Fanfiction took away my uploading privlages and I just got them back. (better now guys. especially you Shegal92 and Pharoman?) i'm almost done but please be paitient. school's gonna start soon and that'll put me a bit behind. Please R&R if you read this. i wanna know if y'all have any ideas. I'm just curious what y'all want to see happen. puppy dog pout (i know it's virtual but how many of you will be at my mercy because of it?) Haha! (in real world I stink at puppy dog pouts.)


	20. Drakken's New Found Fear

Ch.20 Drakken's New Found Fear

(I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters.)

When Kim, her family, and Ron arrived to Go Tower there was an awkward silence followed by loud shouting from the other guests.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken hissed loudly in Shego's ear.

"It can't be!" Duff Killagin shouted.

"Ron Stoppable. We meet again?" Monkey Fist asked getting into a kung fu position.

"Enough! People please!" Shego shouted.

"Thank you. I thought you said you'd be good!" Kim yelled.

"I know. But I failed to mention that you were coming. Let me explain," Shego told them.

"Yes, I think you should explain," Drakken said angrily.

"When Summer sprained her ankle Mego told me to call Kim. You seemed all for the idea Drew. So I did. I didn't want to disappoint anyone so I agreed. I feel so stupid but it's a little late to change the past. So can you all call a truce that until the end of the wedding reception you'll try to get along? Please?" Shego asked.

"You have my word. I don't want anything to spoil this," Drakken said squeezing Shego's hand.

"All right," Kim said in agreement.

"Fine," Monkey Fist, Ron, and Summer said.

"Okay. Freaky but ok," Adrena Lynn agreed.

"Oh alright. I agree," Killagin said eventually.

"Then it's settled. Rehearsals are in a hour and a half and we still gotta find Kim a dress and Stoppable needs a tux. Drew I'd advise you help our guests get settled while I take them shopping, ok?" Shego asked grabbing her purse.

Drakken looked at the Possible clan then back to Shego. He sighed. There was no other choice.

"But..." Drakken protested but his fiancé had left along with Kim and Ron.

He sighed. He didn't want to face his ex- best friend from college. Ever since Mr. Possible and his posse had laughed at Drew he had been Drakken and had vowed to get back at them. It was like he had been rejected by his own kind and having Possible at his wedding was the last thing Drakken had planned. Drakken reminded himself about the promise to Shego and told himself to knuckle down and do what he was told.

"So welcome to Go Tower. Take a seat. Please," Drakken said gesturing to the few empty seats remaining.

"That's quite alright," Mrs. Possible said quietly.

Mr. Possible remained silent. This was the strangest sight he had seen in his life. They were inside the fabled Go Tower of do-gooders with some of Kim's arch foes. It was odd he admitted but for some reason he didn't feel threatened.

"So you're getting married," Mr. Possible said trying to break the ice.

"Yep," was all Drakken said.

"Dad, super villains don't get married," Tim explained.

"Do too," Drakken muttered.

"Not this argument again. Tim you and Jim already discussed this," Mrs. Possible sighed. "You'll have to excuse them, they're only ten."

"No. It's alright. Thing 1 over there has a point. I'm a super villain and I'm doing something good. Something in a church," Drakken said in awe. It had never occurred to him before. Then the most daunting thought came to mind.

"I'm getting married and the guy who's going to perform the ceremony is a judge!" Drakken gasped. He began hyperventilating. This was the scariest thing he figured he'd ever do. Drakken had never seen a judge's good side. He'd always seen them as people who sentence people like himself to years in jail.

"Are you going to chicken out?" Jim asked.

"No. I don't want to. I mean- I can't. I love her... but there's going too be a judge there and..." Drakken stammered. Things were getting blurry. Soon everything was black.

Drakken had passed out and everything was in a fog. He was in the church. Shego was walking down the aisle in her green and black jumpsuit. When she reached the alter she grabbed Drakken's hand. The judge spoke the vows and both Drakken and Shego had said I do.

"You may kiss the bride," the judge said.

Shego and Drakken kissed. Then instead of saying the usual 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' the judge said something different something almost threatening.

"I now sentence you to happy married bliss," said the judge.

Drakken awoke in a cold sweat. He was no longer on the floor. He was now in his room at Go Tower. Shego and Monkey Fist and Killagin were all standing around him. Then he noticed Kim. She was talking into the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, Mom said he'd be fine it was probably just stress or something. You can scan his head if you want but it won't make a difference. He's already up." Kim told the blue device.

"What happened?" Drakken asked slowly. His head hurt.

"I saw the whole thing. You went limp. And your eyes were all big. Then you started shaking. And then you went into a fit and passed out," Killagin said.

"Enough! We don't want to scare him!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"I agree wholeheartedly and I would like you to leave. In fact Monkey Fist I think it would be best if you went with him," Shego said softly, yet firmly.

"But," Monkey Fist argued.

"Now banana boy. I want a word with my fiancé."

Monkey Fist left hastily. He didn't want to deal with Shego in a bad mood.

"What about her?" Drakken asked pointing to Kim.

"Oh. I see your point. Kim do you mind?" Shego asked trying to remain polite.

"Sure. Later," Kim said leaving quickly.

"What happened?" Shego asked sympathetically.

Drakken told her the whole story. Shego's eyes were filled with confusion. Drakken had proposed and now it seemed like he was having second thoughts.

"So are you having second thoughts?" Shego whispered.

"No. I'm positive this is the right thing to do. C'mon the others are waiting and we have rehearsals to get to."

A/N: The wedding is closer than ever and Dementor and Falcon have a plan. Drakken is wary. Shego has a new bridesmaid. How will this all even out in the end? The suspense is killing me. what about y'all?


	21. Rehearsals

Ch.21 Rehearsals

(I do NOT own the KP characters. I do own Falcon, Raven, and any other unrecognized characters.)

Shego, Drakken, and all their guests went to the church for rehearsals. There they met the judge who was going to perform the ceremony. He wasn't scary or mean. He was nice and kind. He had been doing his job for 30 years so he understood the jitters and concerns they had.

They ran through the vows several times before Drakken could say them without questioning or messing up. Shego had to walk up and down the aisle a couple times. They had to deal with Killagin and Monkey Fist arguing about who was going to walk Kim down the aisle. It eventually came down to rock paper scissors. Killagin won that. Monkey Fist didn't complain. He wasn't going to let his temper ruin his friend's special day. Ron kept dropping the model rings. Celina didn't understand why she had to walk down the hallway and throw petals at the people. Drakken kept tensing up every time Celina messed up. He had never worked with children before. Kim suddenly had an idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some lemon lifesavers. She quietly told Celina that if she walked down the aisle she would give her a lifesaver. So she skipped down the aisle and did everything right. When she got up to the alter she walked over next to Kim. Kim handed her a lifesaver. Celina was quiet the rest of the rehearsal. When they got to the 'you may kiss the bride' Ron shut his eyes. He didn't want to see this. They didn't have to run through that part more than once. After rehearsals Drakken still had a few questions.

"What if we wrote something for the wedding? Like our own vows?" Drakken asked.

"Do you want to rehearse them?" the judge asked.

"I don't want to rehearse them in front of everyone. It will ruin the element of surprise," Drakken said decisively.

"Alright. But to be on the safe side rehearse them when you get home," the judge said.

"Thanks," Drakken said as he ran off to join Shego.

Meanwhile at the nest Dementor and Falcon were doing some rehearsing of their own. They were practicing the capture of Team Go. They had to time Raven's objection and see if they could capture 4 henchmen in that time. Eventually they succeeded. The day of the wedding was approaching quickly. Falcon made a last minute realization.

"We can't go to a wedding looking like this!" she screamed.

"What? Why not?" Dementor asked looking at his traditional villain outfit.

"Because. We'll stick out too much, and we've got to blend in. we'll look suspicious. Besides, do you want Drakken and Shego to recognize you?" Falcon explained.

"Good point. But I don't own a tuxedo much less a suit!" Dementor told her.

"We'll go find you one," Falcon said simply.

Easier said than done. Dementor wouldn't admit he didn't fit the adult sizes. Falcon switched the tags of an xx-small and a medium and Dementor tried it on. The xx-small fit him. They simply stole the suit and were done with it.

Raven and Falcon raided their closets and eventually found their old prom dresses. It was the best they could do.

Falcon, Dementor, and Raven were all set. Now all they had to do was wait.

(A/N: what do you think? The lifesavers thing is actually true. At my uncle's wedding my mom was a bridesmaid (?) and my cousin (when she was five. She's now like 19 or something.) Was the flower girl and to get my cousin down the aisle my mom brought cherry lifesavers for her and it worked. So I thought it would be a cool little addition to my story and make KP do that with Celina. (To those who don't remember, Celina is Shego's niece and she's 4.) Please review.


	22. Ready or Not

Ch. 22 Ready or Not

(I don't own the KP characters. None of them. Zero. Zip. Zilch. On with the story.)

The anticipated day had come Shego and Drakken had to avoid each other the whole day. Shego was in her room with her bridesmaids getting on their dresses. Kim's dress was a long, slim, spaghetti strap dress in a deep shade of evergreen. Adrena Lynn's dress was the same style in a jade color. Shego was wearing the wedding dress she and Kim had picked out. It looked even more beautiful with the veil. Shego's makeup was far different from the type she normally wore. Instead it was soft; only a touch of eye makeup, a small amount of rose blush lipstick and foundation. She was stunning with this low-key look. Kim was shocked. She couldn't believe that this was her arch foe. Shego seemed like a whole other person. She wasn't melancholy or sullen. Her jokes weren't sarcastic and hurtful. She was actually happy. Smiling and cheerful- two words Kim had never dreamed she would use to describe Shego. The three of them were laughing and chitchatting when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Shego asked in her new bubbly tone.

"Me," said the voice from the other side.

"That's so helpful," Shego sighed sarcastically.

"Ron, come in!" Kim muttered.

Ron walked in carrying flowers and a card.

"For you," Ron said handing them to Shego.

Shego grabbed the card. It was from Drakken. Shego smiled and set the flowers down. Ron left mission accomplished.

"What's it say?" Kim asked.

"Kimmie, you are the nosiest person I've ever met!" Shego said laughing.

"Sorry. I don't mean to pry," Kim said softly.

"Of course you do. It's your job," Shego told her. Apparently someone's good mood was fading.

"I'm sorry," Kim repeated.

"I heard you. Now let's finish getting ready," Shego said.

Meanwhile in the guys' quarters Drakken was busy messing with his hair.

"Should I leave well enough alone? Or maybe I should slick it back? Or maybe..." Drakken asked.

"You're thinking too much," Monkey Fist told him.

"Drakken, dude what do you think Shego would like?" Ron asked putting his hand on Drakken's shoulder.

"Don't ever call me dude again and if you touch me," Drakken warned as he moved Ron's hand off his shoulder, "you have to leave."

"Is that a threat?" Ron asked.

"Why yes, yes it is," Drakken replied smugly.

"I think we should think of Hank the Snowman's example," Ron said hastily.  
"No thank you. I think we focus on my problem here!" Drakken shouted.

"What problem? I told you go for what Shego likes!" Ron yelled back.

"I told him that he was thinking too much and he hasn't listened to me, so why do you think he'll listen to you?" Monkey Fist asked.

"A valid point laddie," Killagin muttered.

"Make kilt-boy leave me alone," Ron told Drakken.

"No arguing. Do you really want to ruin this epic event?" Drakken told them.

"You started it," Ron informed him.

"Yes I know. But I am totally entitled to ruining my own special day. It's in the code of umm, er, grooms," Drakken justified.

"Right," Ron and Killagin said disbelievingly.

"Come on. Let's get ready," Monkey Fist broke up the fight waiting to happen.

The four of them continued to get ready for the wedding in an hour.

Shego was ready. She was pacing in front of her mirror. Her high-heels took some getting used to.  
"You're walking like a duck!" Adrena Lynn giggled.

"These things hurt! How the heck do other women walk in these?" Shego screeched.

"Let me see," Kim said laughing.

Shego put her left foot on the bed. Her ivory shoes looked immaculate but there was a slight problem.

"Shego they're on the wrong feet. You usually aren't this unorganized. What's up?" Kim said in confusion.

"Pre-wedding jitters," Shego said simply.

"Relax! You're getting married," Kim said happily.

"Kim. Bad move. You never tell Shego to relax. She'll bite your head off for suggesting it!" Adrena Lynn explained.

"Will not! Come on. It's almost time," Shego said smiling. She was so ready.

The three of them got into the limo parked in front of Go Tower. Ready or not for better for worse today was the day.

(A/N: are you ready for a wedding? I know I am. It'll happen. trust me. Y'all r the best. thanx 4 waiting while my dad fixed r computer.)


	23. The Wedding

Ch. 23 The Wedding

(Here it comes. It's not the end but the beginning of Shego and Drakken's new lives together. Heck it's not even the end of the story. I've got a few finale tricks up my sleeve. On with the disclaimer. I don't own any of the KP characters. I do own Falcon, Raven, Drakken's dad, Shego's folks and I think that's it. If not I own the other unfamiliar characters.)

Drakken was at the alter waiting for Shego. The bridesmaids, groomsmen, Ron and Celina walked down the aisle. They took forever or that's how it seemed to Drakken. But this was the one thing he was willing to wait for. Shego was standing at the back of the church with her father.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes dad," Shego sighed.

"I can't believe it. My baby girl's all grown up," he sighed back.

"I'm not a baby!" Shego mumbled angrily. But in her heart she knew that her father would always see her as his little girl.

"right. You're a grown woman. Let's go," he replied.

Arm and arm father and daughter walked down the aisle. Drakken looked up. He had been studying his shoes. He saw Shego. She was dazzling. The most beautiful creature to walk the planet. Drakken had to catch his breath. Shego reached him. And stood next to him.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of these two individuals in marriage," the judge said joyfully.

Suddenly the door opened in walked Raven. One of the ushers showed her to a seat.

"I'm so sorry. I'm never on time," Raven giggled.

"So how are you related to the bride or groom?" the usher whispered.

"I'm the bride's second cousin, three times removed," Raven lied quickly.

"Right."

"Ahem," the judge cleared his throat. He clearly wanted to get on with the wedding.

"Drew Lipski, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through richer or poorer, sickness and in health better or worse, till death do you part?" The judge asked.

"I do," Drakken said smiling.

"And do you Shelia Gonzales take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do," Shego replied smiling.

"Does anyone have any objections?" The judge asked.

No one responded. Raven was chatting it up with the usher in the back of the church. She had let herself get side tracked.

Falcon and Dementor were watching.

"Why hasn't your sister stood up yet?" Dementor asked.

"I don't- oh brother. Oh gosh! She let herself get distracted by a guy! She always does this to me!" Falcon uttered under her breath.

"What's wrong with guys?" Dementor asked.

"Nothing. She just is always distracted. She's done this every time I need her," Falcon began to cry.

"Shhhh. It's ok Falcon," Dementor consoled her.

"You're right. We don't need her," Falcon said drying her eyes.

"We can always crash the reception," Dementor suggested.

"You're right let's go get ready to crash it!" Falcon said standing up. She and Dementor left quickly. The wedding was almost over.

The judge noticed nobody stood up. So he continued.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said.

Drakken lifted Shego's veil. Their lips met for the kiss. Ron fought to keep from laughing. Celina chomped loudly on her candy. Everyone else was silent. When Drakken and Shego broke away they smiled at each other.

"Looks like we made it," Shego whispered.

"Look how far we've come," Drakken replied.

The two of them walked out of the church and into the limo. They were off to the reception.


	24. Only The Beginning

Ch. 24 Only the Beginning

(Howdy! Working hard here so y'all can enjoy this. I do NOT own the KP characters. But I do own my story and my made up characters. I also do not own Your Still The One.)

Everyone that attended the wedding flooded into the ballroom Shego and Drakken had rented for the reception. They had hired a DJ and a caterer. There were decorated tables for the guests to sit at and a huge dance floor. Shego and Drakken walked in. they took their seats and waited for the DJ to announce the next song.

"Hey y'all out there. We're here to Celebrate! C'mon and dance!" DJ AJ shouted into the microphone.

Music began playing and people where dancing. Drakken looked at Shego reminiscently.

"What?" Shego asked.

"remember the Villains' Ball?" He asked lowering his voice.

"Yes," Shego sighed. "how could I forget? C'mon! let's just dance."

The first song ended as they stood up.

"well, well. Looks like the bride and groom are gonna dance! Let's pop in something a bit slower," DJ AJ said excitedly.

Music began to play. One of Shego's favorite romantic songs was playing. She put her arms on Drakken's shoulders as the words started.

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ron leaned over to Kim, "hey KP."

"Yeah Ron?" she whispered back.

"You will never see stranger sights than those we saw today," he told her.

Kim giggled. Ron was right. In this day they had seen more love between evil doers than thought possible. Kim smiled. Then the next song played. And Ron spoke again.

"Hey Kim," Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron?" Kim asked

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at her dad. He nodded in approval.

"I'd be delighted to," Kim replied as Ron led her on to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Falcon and Dementor were watching.

"Now?" Dementor asked.

"No. I love this song," Falcon said dreamily.

"I thought you wanted to crash the reception!" Dementor hissed.

"I did. Now I just wish I was down there dancing, it's so much fun," Falcon said wistfully.

"If we dance for this one song can we still crash the reception?" Dementor asked.

"I guess," Falcon agreed.

The two of them began dancing. It was a bit awkward but Falcon was an excellent dancer and Dementor wasn't half bad himself.

Kim heard the commotion on the roof so she and Ron stepped outside to see what it was. She saw Dementor's recognizable figure but didn't recognize Falcon.

"Professor Dementor?" Kim whispered.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want to find out," Kim told him.

"Let's go back inside KP. Maybe we can get some snackage," Ron said hopefully.

Kim and Ron walked in just as Shego stuffed the cake in Drakken's mouth.

"If you're allowed to do that then I see no reason why I can't do this," Drakken said trying to stuff cake in Shego's mouth.

"If you're allowed to do that then I guess we're allowed to break up the party!" Falcon said.

"You and what army?" Shego asked.

"This army," Dementor said.

"Two of you?" Shego laughed.

"You and Drakken work as a team," Falcon pointed out.

"And notice that we have yet to win," Drakken retorted.

"You're not helping yourself," Dementor said.

"on the contrary. I'm helping myself because I've learned something," Drakken said slyly.

"oh really. Enlighten us Doctor," Dementor said.

"nope. It was my lesson to learn and if it's yours as well I don't want to ruin the surprise," Drakken responded.

Kim and Ron stared at Drakken in disbelief. Usually he would blab. But he seemed different today.

"hey! People why aren't you dancing?" DJ AJ asked as he popped in another CD.

Most of the guest began dancing.

"Ooh sorry. But last time I checked you weren't on the guest list Dementor same for you bird brain," Shego snarled.

Kim pulled out her Kimmmunicator.

"Hi Wade," Kim said quickly.

"Oh hey Kim how's the wedding?" Wade asked.

"Not good. Dementor showed up," Kim explained.

"Oh. Well is he doing anything illegal?" Wade asked.

"No. just bothering Shego and Drakken," Kim explained.

"There's really nothing I can do about that, sorry," Wade told her.

"Thanks anyways," Kim said hanging up.

"You know, we can always take the high road," Drakken hinted.

"Say what? Oh! Of course let's go dance," Shego agreed.

"What? But aren't we going to battle this out?" Dementor asked.

"No. we're not going to let you ruin our special day," Shego said calmly as she and her husband walked out to the dance floor.

"C'mon KP let's get some dinner. Watching Dementor and Drakken argue made me work up an appetite!" Ron told his best friend.

"That's an excellent idea Ron," Kim agreed.

They walked off to the buffet line leaving Dementor and Falcon behind.

"Do want to dance?" Falcon asked.

"Our plan was just ruined and you want to dance?!" Dementor shouted.

"Well if you can't beat them join them," Falcon explained.

Dementor rolled his eyes. They grabbed Raven and left to work on their next evil plot.

The rest of the evening was lighthearted and happy. At the end of the reception Drakken and Shego were about to leave when Mr. Lipski stopped them.

"Drew, you do remember what I said a few nights ago," he said.

"Yeah dad, so?" Drakken asked.

"Are you still going to be in villainy?" Mr. Lipski asked.

"Dad, I'm a grown, married man. It's our decision not yours. After all this is only the beginning," Drakken said mysteriously as he joined Shego in the limo.

Drakken flipped a switch the instant they were outside the city limits and the limo turned into a hovercraft with all their stuff loaded in back and Just Married written in bright red. And they drove off into the sunset as husband and wife.

(A/N: aww. it's over. what did y'all think. please review. Do you want to know what'll happen to Drakken and Shego now that they're married? I would love to write a sequel but only if you guys approve. Please include that in your review.)


End file.
